This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project studies avian heart development. This portion of the project concerns the processing of 4D (time-lapse + multiple focus plane) image sets to deconvolve image features between focus planes, to improve particle (cell tracking) accuracy and apply PSC-VB and other tools to view and analyze image sets.